BW054: Ash Versus the Champion!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |major =Ash and co. meet Alder, the Champion. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Trip, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =Alder |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Officer Jenny's Herdier, Alder's Bouffalant, Gigalith, Deerling (multiple), Patrat (multiple), Pidove (multiple), Sandile (multiple) |guest =Alder |local =Nimbasa City}} is the 4th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Just as they were about to leave Nimbasa City, Ash and co. meet with Trip again, who has five badges over Ash's four. Later they meet the Unova Champion Alder, the man who inspired Trip to be a Pokémon trainer when he was a kid, only to see that now many years later, he's a goofy guy. He challenges Ash to a battle and Ash gladly accepts. Who will win this battle? No one, because he accidentally fell asleep during the battle. And what in the world is going on in Alder's head anyway since a wild Gigalith goes out on an all out rampage? Episode Plot As the heroes are about to cross the drawbridge to leave Nimbasa City, Iris notices a festival. Cilan explains it is the Performers' Square, where one can show their talents. The heroes take a walk through the event and soon Ash encounters his rival, Trip. Ash shows his four badges, but Trip shows five badges, displeasing Ash. Trip thinks it is just the difference in the skills, so Ash requests the battle. Trip declines, for he is waiting for Alder, the Champion. Trip has great expectations, for he wants to defeat Alder once he passes the Unova League. Trip admits Alder convinced him to become a trainer. Trip tells when he was a boy, he told Alder he wants to become a Champion and defeat Alder, who advised him to battle a lot to become stronger. Iris wonders where Alder could be, for he is traveling through Unova. Trip responds he heard Alder is supposed to have been seen around. They soon see Alder, who tries to flirt with Jenny. Jenny threatens to lock him with handcuffs if he does not get off her motorcycle immediately. Alder falls down, so Jenny rides away with her Herdier. Trip approaches Alder, who recognizes Trip as "Tristan", though Trip corrects him. Ash and Trip want to battle Alder, who proposed a two-on-one battle. Trip declines, wanting to battle Alder by himself, so allows Ash to battle Alder, knowing Ash will be defeated, allowing Trip to study Alder's battle moves. Alder sends Bouffalant and Ash Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, while Iris and Cilan notice Alder is not moving or calling an attack. Bouffalant is not moving, surprising Trip, Iris and Cilan, while Pikachu uses Quick Attack to hit Bouffalant. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting Bouffalant. Cilan heard Bouffalant's fur absorbs the attacks, but Iris wonders what kind of strategy is that. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, while Bouffalant notices its trainer ordering nothing, allowing it to get hit by Electro Ball. Everyone sees Alder is snoring, so Trip wakes him up. Alder admits he was walking too much yesterday and got exhausted. Alder forces Bouffalant to use Head Charge. Pikachu dodges, though Bouffalant turns around and hits Alder. Alder stands up and is hungry. Trip reminds Alder he promised to battle Trip, but Alder changed his mind. Trip reminds Alder he gave Trip advice to keep battling to become stronger, for strength is a very important thing. Alder is surprised, as he can't remember he gave such advice. Trip leaves, intending on entering the Championship to defeat Alder. Alder gives Bouffalant an apple and gets licked by it. Alder is still hungry, so asks the heroes to go for lunch. In the Pokémon Center, while everyone is admiring Alder, he tries to flirt with Nurse Joy, who declines. The heroes eat with Alder, who asks his audience to wait outside for autographs. Alder asks the heroes what is their purpose of their journey. Cilan wants to be a Connosieur, Iris a Dragon Master and Ash the Pokémon Master. Alder asks them what will they do after they reach the goal. The heroes have not thought of that, so Alder asks another question. He asks Ash what does he need to reach his goal. Ash tells he needs to be strong, but Alder asks if it is that simple, surprising the heroes. Nurse Joy comes, making Alder think she wants to flirt with him, but she replies a wild Gigalith is on the loose. Alder comes and sends Bouffalant to battle Gigalith. Alder asks everyone to run away, as he goes to take care of Gigalith. Alder comes to Gigalith, offering an apple. Gigalith charges, making Alder think it will slow down, but Gigalith tackles Alder. Jenny sends Herdier, who goes to use Shadow Ball, but Alder tells he knows why Gigalith is upset. Gigalith charges once more, but Alder tosses him away, causing Gigalith to fall down. Alder pulls out a nail from Gigalith's foot and sprays the Super Potion on it. The heroes are amazed by Alder's wisdom. Jenny tells she has to take Gigalith into custody for making damage, but Alder thinks it is not necessary. Suddenly, a statue falls down on Jenny, but Gigalith protects her. Soon, Jenny takes Gigalith into the wild. The heroes ask Alder to finish his thoughts, for they were interrupted at the Pokémon Center. Alder tells he wants to become strong, but also wants people and Pokémon to be closer to each other, living with each other in harmony. Alder knows some pursue the path to become stronger, others want just to be with their Pokémon. However, he knows through the journey they will find their goal. The heroes agree with his views. Later, they wish each other safe travels and the heroes part ways with Alder, continuing towards Driftveil City. Debuts Pokémon Gigalith Quotes :"What's with the turn around?" - Ash :"Come on. Are you mad? Please! Stop being such a CHILD!" - Alder Trivia *This is the first time Ash battles a Champion. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Zebstrika *Who's That Pokémon?: Bouffalant (Japan), Gigalith (U.S.) Gallery Ash encounters Trip BW054 2.jpg Ash shows his Badges BW054 3.jpg Alder tries to flirt with Jenny BW054 4.jpg Jenny threatens to lock Alder BW054 5.jpg Trip favorizes Alder BW054 6.jpg Alder promises to battle both challengers BW054 7.jpg Alder does not make a move BW054 8.jpg Alder sleeps BW054 9.jpg Everyone is surprised Alder is goofy BW054 10.jpg Bouffalant uses Head Charge BW054 11.jpg Bouffalant eats Alder's apple BW054 12.jpg Bouffalant forgives Alder BW054 13.jpg Alder flirts with Nurse Joy BW054 14.jpg The fans meet Alder BW054 15.jpg A Gigalith appears BW054 16.jpg Gigalith hits Alder BW054 17.jpg Alder tossed Gigalith BW054 18.jpg Alder pulls out a nail BW054 19.jpg Gigalith saves Officer Jenny }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata